


Paris

by Valenofvaliant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, But Real Friends, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Friends With Benefits, Grinding, Hairpulling kink, Hotel Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Voice Kink, Who Have Sex Sometimes, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenofvaliant/pseuds/Valenofvaliant
Summary: Veil has a thing for hotel rooms.Or maybe he just has a thing for Kota.Probably both.Alternatively titled: "Edgy Wiccan Twink Needs Bubbly, Dorky Jock To Give Him His Goodnight Nut When They Get A Hotel Room With One Bed."





	Paris

It was nearly two in the morning when Kota was woken up by the opposite side of his bed sinking in. But he didn't have to look to see what, or rather who, it was. And even if he did, he wouldn't be able to see in the darkness anyway.

"Can't go off to dreamland?" He slurred drowsily, sleep masking his tone.

There was no verbal reply. But a hand found its way to Kota's shoulder and the gesture made Kota roll over from his side to on his back.

"What's up, dude? You good? You should be knocked the hell out after all we did today." He sighed, releasing a huge yawn.

There was still no reply. But Kota certainly wasn't wrong. Maybe it had something to do with being in France, something about spending a long, eventful day out in Paris. They had slept in this morning, but then they had went out for lunch together at a resturant where they couldn't even pronounce any of the food names. They went to see the Eiffel Tower and even took a visit to Biarritz, the beach resort and surfing destination for residents and tourists alike. They had spent the majority of the day traveling around and taking pictures and Kota couldn't have been happier with their choice. And he had been sure Veil felt the same.

And now they were back at their hotel. And it was late. And Kota was very tired. But apparent Veil wasn't.

"I need your help." Was all Veil mumbled through the darkness.

Kota was quiet for a moment. He knew what those words meant and it sent a pulse though his abdomen. He could remember the last time Veil had 'needed help'. All the drowsiness left Kota almost instantly. It was replaced with immediate arousal. "What do you need help with?" He asked softly, even though he already knew the answer.

Now Veil was quiet again. He knew Kota knew.

Kota cleared his throat. "Keeping the light off again?" He asked a tad bit more hesitantly than he would have liked to portray. But that was fine. Veil knew him. Better than anyone.

"Yeah." Veil mumbled. 

"Alright."

A moment of silence passed between them before either of them moved. But once Veil moved to stand from the bed, Kota shifted so he was sitting up on the edge. He was wearing nothing but boxers, but he could only assume Veil was in the same. 

His assumptions were confirmed when he heard Veil walk around the bed and then take a seat straddling one of Kota's legs. Veil's back was to Kota, much like last time this had happened. Kota's breath caught in his throat a little. Veil was completely hard and practically straining against his boxers. Kota could feel himself coming to life in his own boxers at the mere thought of how horny Veil was, at the mere thought of how good Veil would sound in only a matter of minutes.

Veil didn't move first so Kota figured Veil was waiting on him to start. Kota ran a warm hand up Veil's spine, loving the cool, smooth skin underneath his touch. He felt Veil shiver under the simple caress. He leaned in and pressed an open mouthed kiss to Veil's neck and Veil let out a shaky sigh.

 _"Please_..."

Kota had to bite his own lip to keep from groaning at the desperate _need_ in Veil's voice. Kota had to focus on what he was suppose to be doing to Veil just so he wouldn't have to concentrate on how hard he himself was getting. "I got you." Kota whispered against Veil's neck. Veil let out another shaky breath as he felt Kota's hand travel higher until his fingers could tangle lightly in his hair. He didn't pull on the strands, just held his hand in the mass of kinks and curls.

"Can I do it?" Veil whispered. 

Kota left another kiss on Veil's neck, his free hand moving to rake his nails lightly down Veil's bare chest. "Yeah, go for it." He assured. 

Veil leaned against the nails raking down his chest, but didn't need to be told twice that he was allowed to start. He started grinding down against Kota's thigh immediately. The full body shiver that followed it made the movement jerky and uncertain, but with a few more rolls of his hips he settled into a rhythm. He moved fluidly, even though it wasn't nearly enough friction to where Veil needed it to be. But damn was it _so_ good. Especially when Kota took the chance to pull Veil's hair back in a sharp, sudden yank. A quiet moan slipped from Veil's lips and he ground down harder against Kota's leg.

" _F-Fuck, Kota_..." The moan was so quiet, so soft through Veil's naturally hushed tone.

"Feel good?" Kota whispered in Veil's ear, pulling on his hair harder. Veil moaned again, a bit louder. "Yes. Yes, it's good..."  
Kota placed more large kisses along Veil's neck and Veil practically melted at the affection. Kota raked his nails down Veil's chest again and the shiver that ripped through Veil's body was so very satisfying. 

"You want me to touch you this time?" Kota asked. Veil didn't respond immediately. So Kota pulled his hair back in another sharp yank and Veil rolled his hips in a long, mindless motion on Kota's thigh.

"Yes, please.." he strained out. 

"Please what?"

"Yes, please sir...please." Veil moaned so beautifully. His legs were trembling already. God, he was so needy, so wonton tonight.

The hand that was raking down Veil's chest found its way down to cup Veil through his boxers. Veil mindlessly bucked up into the hand. "I-I need--"

"I know what you need." Kota interrupted him and Veil shut his mouth. Kota didn't waste much more time before he was slipping said hand into Veil's underwear. Veil bucked up into his hand again and Kota smirked. "Can't even control yourself, can you?" He chuckled, starting to stroke Veil in a quick, hard rhythm. Veil let out a similar laugh, but it was completely replaced by a loud, throaty moan from the fast strokes.  
"F-Fuck, that's so good...just like that, please, holy shit..." Veil huffed, feeling his back arch involuntarily. Kota smirked against Veil's skin and began sucking and biting on his neck. Veil just rutted against Kota's thigh, bucked into his hand in the silence and darkness of their hotel room. The only noises were the sound of Kota jerking Veil off and Veil's heated moans. And Kota just wanted to hear more, craved to hear Veil's sweet sounds. He bit hard onto Veil's neck, pulled his hair forcefully.

"Aaahh, c-close..!" Veil gasped quickly. 

And just like that, Kota's hands retreated and all the sensations left at once. Veil groaned huskily at the cold drop, but oh, it would be so worth it in the end. He let out soft huffs, letting his lungs catch back up to him. He tried to keep grinding down against Kota's thigh, but Kota quickly grabbed Veil's hips to stop him. Veil groaned again but didn't fight it.

Once Kota was sure Veil wouldn't try to grind down again, he simply released Veil's hips, nothing more. And a full, frictionless, nerve-wracking, moment passed for Veil. With the lights being off, plus the fact he had his back to Kota, Veil wouldn't know when Kota would start up again. That thought in itself turned Veil on entirely too much.

Another moment passed and Veil was about to comment on Kota's absence. That is, before he was instead releasing a sharp yelp-like sound at the sudden and surprising yank of his hair. The yelp quickly turned into a moan. And then Kota's hand was back on Veil's dick, stroking just as hard and fast. Veil felt his back arch again and his mouth fell open. Kota could feel some of Veil's pre-cum leaking out onto his hand. Kota couldnt help the cocky expression on his face, even if Veil couldn't see it. He just repositioned his hand in Veil's hair before pulling again. Veil nearly choked on the moan that followed.

"I'm gonna cum so _fucking_ hard--" Veil strained out in a whisper. His voice was a desperate whine instead of an actual moan now and it made Kota hum a moan against Veil's skin. Damn, Veil sounded so good, so needy. Kota removed his mouth from Veil's neck, happy with the big, dark hickie he left there. But then he just decided to mark one on the other side as well. Veil just let the bite happen, too caught up in the way Kota was raising his leg up in time with the way Veil was grinding down. Too caught up in the way Kota was jerking him off a bit too roughly, but oh how Veil craved it more than he should. Every time Kota's fingers glided over that little spot just beneath the tip of his erection, Veil could feel a deep pulse in his stomach. He could feel his back curve and his toes start to curl.

"Uuggh, shit! Close, close--!" Veil warned again. 

Kota released Veil and a heavy shiver went throughout Veil's entire body. " _Fuuuckk_..." Veil groaned, feeling the buildup making his abdomen tight. "Kota, I-I can't hold it any--" He whispered, but Kota interrupted him again.

"Then fucking don't. Ask me like you're suppose to." Kota's voice was deep, husky, and demanding and it made Veil feel small, inferior. He liked that voice so much. 

Kota tangled his hand in Veil's curls again, pulled hard and mercilessly. His hand picked up the quick, hard stroking pace again and Veil seemed to have a hard time finding his voice for a moment before a moan clawed it's way from his throat. "P-Please-- Can I cum? Please let me cum, sir. I want to so badly..." he bucked up hard into Kota's hand, his mouth falling open again at how genuinely pleasurable this was.

Maybe it was because Veil was actually just as tired as Kota, horny or not. Or maybe because they were in France in a nice, solitary hotel room where they could do things like this if they wanted to. Hotel rooms always made Veil feel sexual and in the mood. There was something about hotel rooms that made Veil want to give or recieve pleasure. And as much as Veil loved giving the pleasure, in cases like this in which he was on the receiving end, he turned to Kota. Hell, maybe this all was so pleasurable _because_ it was Kota doing this to him. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was going to fall completely apart.

Kota's lips pressed up against Veil's ear, his voice so deep and stern. "You can cum. Cum nice and hard for me, little boy."

And that was it.

Veil bit his lip hard, probably hard enough to draw blood, his entire body caught in shivers and a cold sweat. He thought he heard himself moan Kota's name, thought he heard himself moan 'thank you, sir, thank you so much', but he wasn't sure. He just knew his orgasm hit him way harder than he thought it would. The muscles along his stomach clenched and contracted and his eyes partially rolled back in his skull from the pleasure. He came all over his boxers, as well as Kota's hand, in thick, hot spurts and jerky, spamming movements. 

By the time he could focus back onto the present, he was breathing heavily and if it wasn't for Kota using the hand that had once been in Veil's hair to instead hold Veil's chest, Veil probably would have fell off Kota's leg.

Fuck, that was intense. 

Veil huffed, letting his head fall back to rest on Kota's shoulder. Kota gave Veil a few more full strokes until Veil pulled his hips back and gave a small whining sound at the sensitivity.  
Kota just chuckled lightly and planted a kiss just below Veil's jawline. "Dude, you came everywhere." He laughed. Veil was mostly busy trying to catch his breath, but he managed a small laugh too. "M'sorry." He slurred tiredly. Kota just nodded. "It's cool."

They sat there for a few moments, Kota giving Veil time to return to reality. Veil was grateful for every second.  
It wasn't until Veil's breathing had returned to normal and Kota had pulled his hand out of Veil's underwear did Veil finally speak again. 

"I know you took a shower before bed, but get in there again with me." He mumbled, turning his head so he could bury his face in Kota's neck.

"The least you can do is massage my tender scalp while I'm down on my knees."

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a part two eventually ‾\\_(ツ)_/‾


End file.
